Kidnapped!
by xnightxrainx
Summary: Tohru's been kidnapped! But why? Not even the kidnappers know. What will result of this journey that leads them all to America? Contains OCs kinda. Complete
1. Chapter 1

hello my ppl! this is the first time i hav evr submitted a story! woot! im so happy! the title sux get ovr it. the summary sux too get ovr that lol im srry im not a rude person anyway enjoy my story.

Chapter 1

"Tohru, I'm leaving!" Shigure shouted down the hall as he was about to visit the main house. "Alright, be safe," Tohru shouted back while preparing dinner in the kitchen. She heard the door close and she was in the house alone. Kyo had gone to the dojo to train where as Yuki had yet another student council meeting. Tohru felt sad that they didn't have very much time for her, but understood that they all had very busy schedules.

As Tohru prepared dinner, she subconsciously began to hum silently to herself. The house was dead silent other than those barely audible hums and the chopping of the vegetables on the counter. "Hmm, we're out of soy sauce now…" Tohru spoke to herself as she used up the last of it. "Now I'm going to have to go to the store again even though I just went today..."

_Creak_. Tohru turned around suddenly in reaction to the out of place sound. It sounded as though a door had opened. "Yuki! Kyo! Shigure! Are you guys home already?" Tohru shouted down the hall. No one answered. She walked down to see if anyone was there, only to find nothing. _I must be hearing things_ she thought and dismissed it immediately, returning to her cooking. Right as she began her subconscious humming, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She tried to turn around to see who was there, but the hand gripped tighter. "Don't move," said a deep, stern voice that in itself forced her to obey. Her face turned a ghostly white as she heard faint whispers in the background. _What's going on? Who are these people? Why are they in this house? What do they want with me?_ Thoughts like those plagued her mind as the whispers continued. But the grip on her shoulder never relaxed, so she stood paralyzed for several moments.

Then she felt something hit her head as she fell into blackness.

- - -

"Whaa…..?" Tohru woke up finding herself in a sack. In mere panic, she squirmed within the burlap walls. Then she felt as though four rings of strength gripped her as she moved at a quick pace. Finally, she was dropped on the floor with a bang. While she was continuing to squirm, she noticed that area above her head had been opened, letting in intense brightness. Roughly, she was pulled free from the sack and onto her feet. She opened her eyes and found she was in a public bathroom, white porcelain covering every inch. Standing before her were 4 figures of seemingly young girls.

None of them seemed Japanese. The one closest to her had short, light brown lair with small brown freckles lightly scattered across her cheeks. Another had the same freckles, but she had long, blond, wavy hair. Next to her was a tall girl, taller than Tohru herself, with light brown hair similar to that on the first girl, only it was longer. Her face was scattered with traces of acne. The fourth girl looked entirely different from the others, with dark brown hair and tanned skin, and slightly shorter than the tallest of them. They all stared her with expressions difficult to read.

After standing there for a few moments, Tohru turned around and prepared to sprint out of the only thing not gleaming white: the door. But the tallest girl lunged for her with incredible reflexes and grabbed her leg, causing both of them to trip. "Don't go anywhere," said the fallen girl with a voice so deep and stern you wouldn't expect it from a girl. But somehow she couldn't disobey it. She rose to her feet and stood before the girls slightly flustered.

"Look, it's best if you just cooperate and not ask questions," said the shorthaired girl in a far less frightening voice, but no more forgiving. "O-o-ok," she stuttered, not knowing what else she could do. "Good," the same girl spoke more lightly and less threatening. "Ok lets go we're going to miss our flight."

YAY! FIRST CHAPTER ok im done goin on-->


	2. Chapter 2

yay chapter 2! o by the way i should tell you that cemetarydemon basically made up the summary. i wasnt plannin on usin it before but i couldnt think of anything better. by the way it DOES NOT SUCK. its awesome better than what i cant do.

Chapter 2

"I'm Sarah by the way," the tan girl whispered, walking next to Tohru behind the other three. The one called "Sarah" had a tight grip on her wrist so that she wouldn't run away. But she sounded friendly.

" Uhm….Tohru," she whispered back although she was pretty sure Sarah already knew that. "Don't worry, we won't kill you or anything," Sarah said, but it did nothing to ease Tohru's panic. _What's going to happen to me? Where are we taking a plane to? Are the others ok? Are they worried? They must know im gone by now…_ "You know," Sarah's words interrupted, "I never really understood why we have to kidnap you in the first place. I mean, how is it supposed to help-" she cut off abruptly when the short haired girl glared at them. "Be quiet both of you!" she snapped.

Tohru, taken aback, shut her mouth and looked down, not planning to speak another word. But Sarah allowed the two of them to fall a few feet behind the others. "That's McKenna by the way," she said, referring to the short haired one who just silenced them. "That's Natalie," pointing at the tallest, "and Sabrina," pointing at the blond one who had yet spoken. "They're really nice once they get to know them, but right now I'm not really sure they like you so…."

Tohru looked towards the three figures standing a few yards ahead of her. _Mckenna, Natalie, and Sabrina. They look alike, I wonder if they're related…_As if reading her thoughts, Sarah explained, "Natalie and Sabrina are sisters. McKenna is their cousin. I'm just their friend, no relation."

Tohru thought she saw "McKenna" glance back before they came to a halt in front of a few many rows of seats. Out the windows you could see huge stationary planes. You could see a more distant one landing on a large stretch of asphalt. As "Sabrina" and "Natalie" sat down, McKenna approached Sarah and kicked her hard in the shin.

- - -

Last Night

"Tohru?" called out Yuki in a slurred voice from tiredness. He got home first, but saw that Kyo and Shigure weren't far behind when he had turn towards the entryway. "Tohru?" he called out again when he didn't here an answer the first time. When the answer didn't come a second time, he peered down the hall with a twinge of concern.

"Tohru?" he continued to call as he slowly walked down the hall. At that moment, Kyo and Shigure entered, Kyo's obnoxious voice spat annoyed at the dog. "Uotani is NOT my girlfriend you damn dog! I dunno why the hell you think that but there's no way in hell I'd go out with her!" "Oh, then why are you blushing lover boy?" teased Shigure. "My cheeks are red with anger dammit!"

"Shut up, both of you!" snapped Yuki, startling the cat and dog. After a few moments of stunned silence, Shigure said, "Wait, where's Tohru?" The three stood in silence some more, before all of them started yelling, "Tohru? Tohru?"

Yuki walked towards the kitchen. _Maybe she's so absorbed in making dinner that she didn't here us. U'd have to be pretty clueless tho. Then again this is tohru…_As he entered, he saw a note sitting on the counter. He practically sprinted towards it, hoping it would give some indication of where Tohru was. But all he found was:

"Go to 23 Main Street. We'll have your precious girl there. Bring your family head. You have a week."

Yuki set the letter down, walked to the phone and dialed the number of the main house.

- - -

"You idiot!" McKenna spat at Sarah, "Why the hell would you tell her who we are? You're endangering our mission!" "Sorry jeez excuse me I don't even know what the mission is so-" McKenna's hand clapped quickly over the girl's mouth. Sensing what McKenna was about to say, Sabrina grabbed Tohru and said, "Uhm, Tohru, let's go over here," her voice was very gentle compared to what she had been exposed to.

"What the mission is isn't our business," McKenna whispered into Sarah's ear while the other's stood at a distance, "Natalie knows and that's all we need. And she insists that we don't get friendly with Tohru, so I wouldn't go making friends. Besides, we're doing this for the 100 grand remember? So lets not blow it."

"But why is Natalie the only one who knows? Shouldn't that boss guy have told all of us why we had to kidnap her, rather than just one? We have a right to."

" 'The less people who know, the more likely our success.' That's what he said. Makes sense to me, and I'm not about to jeopardize our chances of getting that money. Are you?"

Sarah sighed beneath McKenna's hand. "No," spoke a muffled voice, "I'm sorry I'll stop asking. It isn't our business I suppose."

"Excuse me guys, but the plane is docking," Natalie said, tilting her head to the mob of people in front of the docking gate. "Ok." McKenna said as she released Sarah and grabbed the luggage. Her and Natalie moved ahead and got in the sloppy line, the others not far behind.

this is fun i dunno why.


	3. Chapter 3

hi.

Chapter 3

"Oh my goodness I've never been on a plane before! This is so exciting I can't wait!" Tohru explained while they found their seats. "Shut up, your being kidnapped remember," Natalie spat behind her in response, and then continued talking to McKenna.

"Plane rides are fun, you'll love it," Sabrina said after sticking her tongue out at Natalie. Tohru only giggled. "So you and Natalie are sisters?" Tohru asked in a light voice. "Yes, but she's not a very nice sister," Sabrina crossed her arms in a pouting pose.

"Sit down here." Natalie said and Tohru couldn't disobey. She sat down in her seat that was right in between Sarah and Sabrina. McKenna and Natalie walked a row further and sat. "Jeez those to always sit next to each other and walk next to each other and basically pretend that we aren't there except when they're ordering us around. Jeez just because we're younger doesn't mean they're the boss of us." Sabrina spat with a disgusted look on her face.

"No, what are you talking about? I'm older than McKenna jeez it makes no sense that she bosses me around," argued Sarah.

"Your not that much older though are you? Only a few months."

"Ya, but I'm still older."

Tohru just sat with a confused expression on her face, turning her head between the two based on which one was speaking. When Sarah noticed the confused look, she explained, "Oh, I guess I should tell you how old we all are. You see, Natalie and I are both 13, though I just turned 13 while she has been for months. She's older than me, and the oldest one among us. McKenna is 12, though she's gonna be 13 in December. That makes her lets see," Sarah counted her fingers, "3 months younger than me. Sabrina here is 11."

Tohru nodded in understanding. _So, these girls are younger than me? Wow I wouldn't expect that. They are about the same size and they act so mature, especially those two back there; Natalie and McKenna are they called? Hmm…_

"Well, well, what cute little girls we have here," Tohru's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the flight attendant's voice. "Can I help you sweethearts?"

Sabrina and Tohru looked confused, but Sarah's face was in a threatening form, glaring evilly at the attendant. When the woman's eyes met hers, a look of fear laced it as she backed away. "NOT SO FAST, BITCH!" Sarah's eyes were filled with anger now. She stood and approached the attendant, who had run out of room to back away.

"HOW DARE U CALL BE A LITTLE GIRL YOU PATHETIC WORTHLESS WHORE!" she screamed as everyone turned around dead silent in anticipation. Sarah lunged for the young woman and threw a punch. One punch led to another, and some kicks were added as well.

After nearly 10 minutes, Sarah finally stopped, gasping for breath. The flight attendant lay on the hall, twitching and surrounded by a pool of blood. Tohru stood, horrified at what she saw before her. "Sorry," Sarah said calmly and sat down as though nothing happened. Tohru turned her eyes from the beaten body to Natalie and McKenna. McKenna was covering her eyes as thought in shame, and Natalie was massaging her temples.

A paramedic soon transported the attendant off the plane. "We are now ready for take off. Fasten your seatbelts please at this time," a voice sounded from the loud speaker. While everyone else complied, McKenna stood, walked towards the three who sat in front, and gave Sarah one of her infamous kicks in the shin.

-->


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"Akito…" Hatori stood before Akito's thin frame and then kneeled. "Akito, Tohru's been kidnapped. I don't know who did it or why, but they left this," Hatori's voice was oddly calm for the situation, compared to how the rest of the Sohmas were reacting.

He handed Akito the scribbled note that had been left in the kitchen. Akito read it quickly, "Hmm…. someone has captured precious Tohru Honda," Akito's voice was calm as well, but edged with malice. He glared at Hatori, who was staring at the floor. "Are you upset Hari?"

Hatori looked shocked that his name had been spoken. "Oh, well I suppose I am…a bit…. shaken," Hatori's voice no longer seemed calm, only like he was trying to hold back hysterics.

"I see," Akito glanced at the paper again. "Well, I suppose if it's important to you that we get her back, I will go." Hatori looked up at him wide-eyed, as though shocked at his acceptance of the request. In all honesty, he was expecting him to decline, condemning Tohru to whatever fate they had in store for her in a week's time. Probably death. This had worried him.

Akito only smirked at Hatori's response. "I've always wanted to go to America," he said and laughed at Hatori's confused face at his words.

- - -

"Teeheehee" Tohru giggled at the jokes being told by Sabrina and Sarah. It was midnight, and the plane had been in the air for hours. Natalie and McKenna were sleeping behind them, but the front three were far too high off the cookies given to them by the plane attendant to go asleep.

Flashback 

"Gimme those cookies," Sarah said sternly to the flight attendant with the food cart, "All of them."

_The flight attendant was too afraid of Sarah to deny her request for all 50 cookies._

_End of flashback_

"Teehee," Tohru was gasping for breath from all the laughter she had in the past few hours, "So where are we all going anyway?" she asked. "Oh, America," Sabrina said indifferently. But Tohru was wide-eyed. "A-A-Amer-erica?" she stuttered. "Yep," was the reply.

_Wow, America. I never thought that I would ever go there. It must be a truly amazing country. I am sooooooo lucky that I get to visit!_ "Ok, how about this one," Sarah said a bit loudly, but no one seemed to mind. They then continued on their high joking spree and laughed insanely, growing steadily louder with it.

Finally, right after Tohru gave out a screeching roar of laughter, two dark figures appeared in the hallway to their right. Suddenly, Tohru felt a hand smack her cheek that followed with a rush of pain. She heard Sarah and Sabrina let out moans of pain, and Sarah was clutching her knee.

"Would you two shut up!" came a deep voice that could only be from one person, "We're trying to sleep dammit now shut up!"

The three just froze in their seats, not daring to say anything. When McKenna and Natalie thought that they had done their job, they walked back to their seats. No one dared say anything else, so they let themselves drift into sleep.

_ - - -_

_Smack_ "Wake up dammit, we're getting off the plane!" Tohru opened her eyes, a bit dazed. But the rush of pain in her face quickly awakened her. When her vision came into focus, she saw McKenna looking down at her, hands on hips.

Natalie grabbed her fiercely when she didn't stand up immediately and put her on her feet. They waited patiently to exit the plane.

-->


	5. Chapter 5

god i must NEVER write the whole story as one document. im such a noob...

Chapter 5

"23 Main Street means the one in Chicago, America, trust me," Akito assured Hatori, "How do u know?" was his reply. "I just do."

Hatori shrugged and walked over to the rest of the group who insisted on helping to find Tohru. It was made up of Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Kagura, Haru, and Ritsu. Their faces were distorted with mixed emotions. On one hand, they were very worried about Tohru, the other, excited about going to America.

"Ok everyone, put your luggage on this," Hatori yelled while gesturing towards the uniformed man with a large cart. All complied, even though there was a lot of pushing and shoving. "Hatori, the plane is docking," Akito stated from behind.

When everyone heard this statement, they all rushed towards the dock. All except for Kisa, and when Hiro saw this he fell behind with her. She was looking at the ground with a sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong Kisa?" asked Hiro.

"Nothing," Kisa replied, "I just hope one-chan is ok."

- - -

"What the hell?" Natalie sounded incredibly annoyed. "Why are we in Los Angeles! We're supposed to be in Chicago!" "Calm down." Said McKenna, though she sounded equally annoyed.

A male flight attendant who stood behind them answered the question, "It's raining in Chicago and won't seem to stop. All flights scheduled to take off from there are delayed (I remember having a problem like that in Vegas) and all flights that are more than 1,000 miles are to land elsewhere. We are very sorry for the delema." The man then turned around and walked away.

"That's just great," said McKenna. Natalie nodded. Tohru stood behind them, next to Sabrina and Sarah yet again, all three not part of the ranting of McKenna and Natalie.

"Ok, I guess we should go get our luggage." McKenna said suddenly to the entire group.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Natalie said as they were about to go, "I'll meet you guys in the lobby." "Alright," McKenna replied. She gave Natalie a suspicious glance that no one else seemed to notice.

_Los Angeles? I wonder where that is. Or how far away it is from "Chicago." Hmm… _Tohru was too absorbed in her thoughts to notice the staircase they were about walk down. When she attempted to walk normally, the sudden dip caused her to fall over and roll down, colliding with everyone and everything in her way.

"Watch where you're going, DUMBASS!" McKenna spat at the disoriented Tohru lying at the foot of the stairs. "O-o-ok," was her response.

"It's ok Tohru." Sabrina said as she offered a hand to help Tohru up. Sarah had a dazed look on her face. "Hmmm…. McKenna is really annoyed. I wonder if it's the whole L.A. thing or if its…." She paused, "something else."

- - -

Natalie walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Luckily, no one else was inside. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

Ringing, ringing. Finally, "Hello?"

"Hi, is The Boss there?"

"Sure, he'll he with you in a moment."

There was a long pause. Then, "Hello?"

"Boss?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Natalie."

"Oh, is there a problem? I do hope you havn't screwed anything up."

"I haven't, the damn weather did. It rained in Chicago, so the plane decided to land in L.A."

"Ah yes. There is quite a storm here. So, you have no means of getting to Chicago as of now?"

"That's correct."

"Ok, I'll book something."

Then she could hear the phone being set down. In the background there was some yelling at the assistant. _I guess I should be heading towards the lobby. McKenna's sharp. If I stay too long, she'll get suspicious._ Natalie unlocked the door and began walking.

"Ok. I've just booked a train to Chicago from the Fort Bridge Station (I made that up completely). Tickets are booked under 'Myres'"

"Alright."

The line was cut with no goodbyes. She looked up and noticed she was in the lobby. She also noticed that McKenna was looking at her from beside the baggage claim before quickly turning away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"Hmmm…." McKenna muttered to herself. Meanwhile, Sarah and Sabrina seemed to be arguing about something so stupid it wasn't worth her attention.

'Bathroom ay? I knew it. Tthere was more to it than that. I wonder though…why would she have to call that guy? What would she need him for?'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden thump on the baggage claim (I figured out what it's called) to her right. She turned to see that Sabrina had fallen on to it and was slowly escaping from the others. She was unable to get up out of pain.

Sarah was panicking. She didn't know what to do other than to go after Sabrina. Never taking her eyes off the blonde, she managed to knock everyone over that was in her way as she followed.

When they both reached the other side of the baggage claim, Natalie met up with the. She swiftly grabbed Sabrina and lifted her off of it and onto the ground, using one arm.

"Idiots, what happened!" Natalie snapped. "Uhm well uhm…" Sarah stuttered as Natalie tapped her foot impatiently, "Well we uhh…we were fighting about the better hair color and then well…it got… 'physical'…and so I accidentally knocked her onto baggage claim."

"How idiotic," Natalie said indifferently and lugged two giant bags that she saw were Sabrina's. McKenna began to walk around to give join the others and gave her a look that seemed to say, "I know you're up to something."

- - -

It was midnight. Everyone on the plane was asleep. That is, everyone but Yuki. _'God how am I supposed to sleep at a time like this? Tohru…Tohru…why would someone try to kidnap you? Are you in trouble for something you did? But how could you get into trouble with Americans? You've never even met an American have you? My god Yuki go to sleep…'_

He'd been thinking trains of thought like that the entire night. He knew he needed some rest if he was going to be able to help get Tohru back.

He looked at the others, sleeping. Most of them were in a fitful rest, whether it be from dreams or the fact that they were sleeping in a chair. All except for Akito. He slept ever so peacefully, with that permanent smirk on his face that had been there the entire trip.

'Hmm…could it be? No, no. How could Akito have any contacts with Americans? He's never met one has he? No he couldn't have. He never even leaves the house. But…'

For some reason he was suspicious. He couldn't help but wonder if Akito was somehow involved…

- - -

"Ok guys, we need to take a train to Chicago." Natalie said while they stood outside the airport.

"A train? Why a train? Couldn't we just take another plane?" Sarah inquired.

"No dumbass, all planes to Chicago are delayed 3 days do to awful weather. Next fastest thing is a train. From here to Chicago it will take about a day. Now lets go."

The rest shrugged and followed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

"Excuse me, uhm, we have some tickets reserved under the name 'Myres'," Natalie told the man at the ticket booth. The other four were waiting on the platform for the tickets. Natalie had insisted that they just wait while she got them.

McKenna, however, was watching Natalie like a hawk now. She was sick of all this secrecy. She was sick of not knowing whom they were working for and what they needed that idiot woman for. And she was sick of the fact that Natalie knows all that she yearns to know herself.

So yes, she was listening in on the conversation while the others babbled on.

"Hey Tohru do you like chocolate?" Sarah asked while taking out a Hershey's bar she had taken from a random person that had walked by. It was in the same pocket as the person's wallet.

"Uhm, what's that?" she replied. "Oh my god you don't even know what chocolate is! My god woman, eat!" Sarah shouted as she shoved half the chocolate bar into her mouth.

"Mmmm this is good!" Tohru yelled and the group giggled.

"You're so sweet Tohru," Sabrina commented and the whole group was in a fit of girlish giggles (don't kill me Sarah).

'Fools. Tohru is a complete and total idiot. It's as though she has no brain at all. She's clumsy and stupid beyond that of mortal men. Ok McKenna, their pathetic conversations mean nothing. What is Natalie doing that would make her not want anyone else to know she's doing?'

McKenna slowly crept closer to the booth, but was careful to stay out of Natalie's sight. After ending up too close then she would have liked, she was able to hear the conversation.

"Myres? Oh, yes. Five train tickets to Chicago. Already paid for. Train docks at platform 3. You guys should arrive at 6:00 A.M. tomorrow morning."

"Thanks." Natalie grabbed the tickets and left. McKenna was quick to rush back to the group. Luckily, Natalie was too busy checking over the tickets to notice McKenna's quickened steps.

"Ok guys, looks like the train's docking in 5 minutes. So I advise that we go now," Natalie said without stopping. The others followed barely paying attention.

- - -

"God, where'd everyone go?" McKenna said as she approached Natalie. It was 10:00 at night, and both Natalie and McKenna had yet to change into their pajamas.

"They're asleep. Apparently they were warn out from wondering around the train all day." Which they had been.

"I see." McKenna moved to sit down next to Natalie. "So, what do you think of that Tohru?"

Natalie began fiddling with her nails. "She's the biggest idiot I've ever seen. I didn't know someone could be so pathetic and clumsy and just plain stupid."

"Yeah I know," McKenna replied, "But for some reason Sarah and Sabrina really like her."

"Yeah it's pathetic. It's also unwise. I told them not to get close to her, but they just won't seem to listen."

"Care to tell me why that is so?"

Natalie turned to look McKenna straight in the eye. "What was that?"

"I want you to tell me what the hell is going on. I want to know who this guy is that can give us 100 grand for kidnapping an idiot. I also want to know what he wants with her."

"What are you asking me for? I'm not all knowing."

"Oh please. You know the answers to those questions and you know it."

"Oh and what makes you think that?"

"The fact that you even have the authority to tell us not to get close to Tohru for one thing. And then another that I saw you hang up your cell phone at the airport. And then you go up to the ticket window and ask for reserved and already paid for tickets. What am I supposed to think?"

"That maybe I reserved them?"

"No you didn't. How could have already paid for them? And why all the secrecy?"

"What do you think anyway?"

McKenna was a but taken aback by the straight forwardness of this question, but answered anyway, "I think that you were talking with whoever we're working for. And note that I don't even know what to call him. Somehow, you're connected to what ever his plans are. I know it."

There was a long pause before a reply. "I-ok. So maybe I know a few things. But I can't tell them to you. That would be disobeying orders that came from him."

"Dammit. Just…. ignore them!" McKenna was angry now. She was ready to find out. "WE'RE COUSINS! DO YOU NOT TRUST ME OR SOMETHING!"

"It's not that…"

"THEN WHAT IS IT!"

"I WOULD BE JEOPARDIZING EVERYTHING BY TELLING YOU! THAT'S THE BOSS'S PHILOSOPHY! THE LESS PEOPLE WHO KNOW, THE LESS LIKELY TO FAIL! IF I TOLD YOU HE WOULDN'T GIVE US THE MONEY! IT'S THAT SIMPLE! HE WOULDN'T BECAUSE HIS PLAN WOULD FAIL, AT LEAST IN HIS EYES! AND HE GOES BY 'THE BOSS' OK!"

McKenna was shocked by the sudden outburst from her cousin. "Sorry," she muttered as she walked away from the first argument they had had in 5 years.


	8. Chapter 8

i know it seems like the story is draggin on but i promise the climax shall come!

Chapter 8

Natalie and McKenna acted as thought nothing had happened the previous night. It was as though they subconsciously knew that they shouldn't let anyone know what had happened, or that anything had happened at all.

"Are we there yet?" came Sabrina in an impatient voice. "No, for the 5th time. We should be there in an hour or so, ok?" replied Sarah. Sabrina only grunted.

The time passed very slowly, simply because there was nothing to do. Natalie and McKenna were off doing something, something that the remaining three had no idea what was. They just sat at a table in the train, awaiting the both its arrival and McKenna and Natalie's.

Tohru dosed off. 'Well, this sure has been a pleasant trip so far. I'm so grateful. Hmm…I wonder what McKenna and Natalie are doing. It seems like they're always together. They must be really close…. I always seem to find myself with Sabrina and Sarah. Not that it's a bad thing…I love being in their company…oh no I must sound so ungrateful!'

"Uhh…uhm…Tohru?" Sabrina suddenly noticed Tohru's paniced expression. When Tohru didn't respond, she moved forward to touch her arm. Tohru responded by slamming her head down on the table in front of her.

"Ok that's it, we need to go do something." Sarah decided. "Why?" inquired Sabrina. "Why! Because we're all dying of boredom that's why! Look at Tohru! Jeez!"

With that, Sarah got out a cell phone. "Where the hell did you get that!" Sabrina said, puzzled. "It's mine, duh." Sarah smirked. "I'm gonna prank call Kevin."

"Hehehe," Sabrina looked excited now. 'This'll be hilarious' she thought. Tohru looked confused. "Uhm, who is Kevin?"

"Oh, he's a friend of ours. Lives in California, near Los Angeles where we were actually," Sarah paused for a second thoughtfully, "That's pretty much where we live too."

"Oh, well that sounds fun!" Tohru didn't really understand what a 'prank call' was, but decided it was probably a lot of fun.

Seeing that no one had any more comments, Sarah dialed Kevin's phone number. Then she put the phone to her ear. Everyone was dead silent as they waited for the phone to be answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello," Sarah's tried to make her voice deep, "Welcome to the outhouse company. If you want to buy an outhouse, press one. If your outhouse is broken, press two. If you can't get into your outhouse, press three. If you need instructions on how to use your outhouse, press four." Sabrina was about to burst into laughter.

"Is that you Sarah?"

"Uhm uhhhh no…this is…. Bob." Sabrina let a little laugh escape her.

"What do you want Sarah?"

"Dammit Kevin!" Sarah shouted then hung up. Sabrina burst into laughter.

Tohru just stared as Sarah began to laugh hysterically. Tohru just smiled. 'Well, at least they are amused.'

"Come on guys, we're here," came McKenna's voice from behind Tohru. She grabbed Sabrina and brought her to her feet, and Natalie did the same to Sarah. Both of them pulled up Tohru at the same time.

"Jeez where were you guys?" asked Sarah. Neither Natalie nor McKenna answered. They just headed for the exit of the train, walking rather fast. The other 3 struggled to keep up.

- -

"We can't land in Chicago due to horrible weather, so we are going to land in Ohio," declared the flight attendant, "I'm sorry if that causes any inconvenience. We are about to begin landing, so please buckle your seatbelts."

"Dammit, we need to get to Tohru!" Kyo cursed. "I know, but it looks like we'll be delayed some," Hatori responded calmly before walking towards the ever so content Akito.

"Just relax you baka neko. We still have 3 days to recover Tohru," Yuki tried to reassure Kyo in an unusual way. But he himself was uneasy. He would rather not delay reaching Chicago and getting his precious Tohru back.

"Grrrrrr….." Kyo muttered as he buckled his seat belt. Soon the plane dipped down and landed, Momiji yelling, "Weeeeeeeeee!" The entire time much to the dislike of the others in that plane. He had done the same when the plane was taking off, 8 hours earlier.

"Ok, you may now exit the plane," boomed the loud speaker. After and antagonizing 5 minutes, they were out of the plane and went to get their luggage. Kyo wanted desperately to find the pilot or someone to blame for not being able to land in Chicago, and then hit them with his luggage.

The mood was basically worn out. An 8-hour plane ride, the 4:00 a.m. hour, and the worrying had really taken a toll on their energy level. The only one who was remotely upbeat was Momiji, who wouldn't shut up.

"Momiji, please calm down," Hatori said, approaching Momiji. Then he yawned.

"But I can't wait to see Tohru come on guys!" Momiji began pushing Hatori, who pushed him away as fast as he could. "Momiji, we're all very tired please stop…" Another yawn.

'Well, at least someone has faith that Tohru's ok…' thought Hatori.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

"Ok so how are we going to get to Chicago?" Shigure asked as the group of Sohmas stood outside the airport. It was around 5:00, and the sun was just beginning to rise. "Dunno…" came mutters from the clump.

"We're going to rent a car and drive," stated Hatori, who didn't seem quite so warn out. "Oh, so that's where you've been?" Shigure asked. Hatori nodded and then led them to the car.

The car was an extremely old and rusted van. It didn't look like it could make it more than two feet. "Well, I guess that's the kind of cars they drive here in America," Hatori said with almost a sigh. "Don't be silly, this is a rural area. There isn't much 'wealth'." Akito said, and then yawned even though he didn't seem all that tired.

Hatori herded the group into the car. There weren't enough seats for all of them, so the three smallest (Momiji, Hiro, Kisa) had to either share a seat with someone else or sit on the floor of the car. It was incredibly cramped and uncomfortable.

Hatori put the keys into the ignition. "4 hour drive to Chicago. I advise you sleep on the way." He said as he backed the car out of its space. The Sohmas only groaned. 'How is anyone expected to sleep at a time like this?' thought Shigure.

- - -

McKenna was the first onto the outdoor platform. It was raining very hard. As Natalie exited, lightning lit the sky for a moment, and then a long roar of thunder sounded. Next came Sarah, who handed both of them an umbrella, and then one to the other two when they exited.

"Ok, how do you suggest we get to The Boss's place?" Natalie asked McKenna, now under the protection of her umbrella. "A cab." McKenna replied firmly and definitely. Natalie nodded in agreement and pulled her luggage towards the station exit. She then quickly checked to see if the others were still behind them.

The others seemed to be having trouble with their luggage, especially Sabrina. With the same look of annoyance on their faces, McKenna and Natalie moved towards them and lugged the bags to the spot where theirs was. "Wow you guys are strong," Sarah expressed as they watched the two pull the luggage with indeed incredible strength.

"Ok guys, we're taking a cab," McKenna spoke in manner that left the subject unquestionable. She put her hand out into the street with her thumb up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It took at least 30 minutes to get a cab, even with all of them trying. "YES!" McKenna cheered when one finally pulled over from the wet street to the curb. "Ok, we need to go here…" Natalie showed the driver a map and there was some short unheard words spoked between them.

"Ok, everyone in the car!" the black man with a Jamaican accent yelled above the pouring rain and the sounds of cars passing by, "By the way missy, the cost is 5 bucks!" Natalie pulled out the money and got into the car last.

While everyone groaned at the disgusting smell and how cramped it was in the taxi, Tohru looked thrilled. "Oh my goodness, a taxi! This is going to be so much fun!" she exclaimed. "I'm glad you're looking forward to the ride hun," the taxi driver said almost sarcastically.

- - -

"2 hours left!" Shigure shouted cheerfully as the rest replied in groans. Most were still asleep, but the groans were still incredibly loud. Shigure had been shouting a similar phrase every half hour.

"Let them relax, Shigure." Hatori spoke indifferently. Shigure just shrugged and dosed off, no doubt about something perverted.

15 minutes passed, and everyone but Hatori and Akito were asleep, some snoring. For a while the two just sat in silence, Hatori focused on his driving and Akito on who knows what.

'Akito seems so….' Hatori began down a dark train of thought, 'pleased. Pleased that he is going to America, that Tohru is gone…. I'm not sure what it is but Akito is just so content somehow. And he knew exactly where we needed to go to get her back…"

Hatori looked over at Akito, who was staring out the window like he had been for the whole drive. After a few minutes had passed, he found the courage to question the head Sohma.

"Akito…do you know what's happened to Tohru?"

"No, why would you think that?" Akito said. Not turning his face from the window. Hatori was going to Explain, but Akito interrupted.

"The sky is getting darker, I think there's a storm ahead."

- - -

The car horns were endless. The traffic was awful. The taxi had barely moved 3 inches in 5 minutes.

Natalie was tapping her foot impatiently. She knew The Boss wanted the girl as soon as they could get her to him. Delay wore on his patience, though he may not always show it. She had to get her to him, somehow she knew.

"Ok, dude, what's taking so long!" Sarah burst out into the silence that filled the car for 15 minutes now. She sounded very annoyed.

"Look, babe, in case you haven't noticed, it's pouring rain outside and severe traffic. There's nothing I can do to change that."

"What did you just called me?" inquired Sarah. "Eh?" came the driver. Sarah repeated her question.

"Look, sweetheart," the driver was annoyed now, "Just sit down and shut up. I'll get you to your destination as soon as I freaking can, k?"

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP PERV!" Sarah screamed. She opened the car door to a wet street filled with cars that weren't moving. She then opened to door to the driver's seat and dragged him out of it.

"YOU-STU-PID-PERV-ERT!" she screeched as she punched the driver repeatedly, "WAT-MAKES-YOU-THINK-YOU-CAN-CALL-ME-BABE-AND-SWEET-HEART! EH!"

The beating went on for about 5 minutes. Tohru watched worriedly and flinched every time the man was hit. McKenna and Natalie were in their ashamed poses of covering their eyes. Sabrina just watched, intrigued by what she saw.

When Sarah finally stopped, there was blood all over the hood of the car and bruises all over the man. Sarah panted. After a few moments, the man painfully rose. All the stopped cars watched the action.

"You…" he panted, "All of you…GET OUT OF MY TAXI YOU DAMN BITCHES!" No one moved, out of shock that he had gotten up after that. When no one responded, he opened the doors and pushed the girls out of the taxi onto the street next to the sidewalk. He opened his trunk and threw the luggage at the 3 who were on the ground. Next he opened the passenger door, grabbed Natalie's arm and threw her onto the sidewalk. He jumped back into his car and locked all of the doors.

Natalie was the first to get up. She punched through the window, startling the man. The sound of her deep voice echoed firm words, "Give me my money back." The man quickly obliged.

"Nice going Sarah," said McKenna as she rose, "Now how are we going to get there?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

"It would be faster to walk anyway," Sarah said in defense, "Just look at that traffic, jeez."

McKenna and Natalie sighed at the same time. "Ok lets go," Natalie said, and then started to walk. The group assumed she knew where she was going and followed.

No one spoke. They probably thought it would be hard to talk over the pouring rain, but subconsciously they felt that it was not the time.

Tohru felt uneasy about this. The normally cheerful Sarah and Sabrina looked distant and serious. 'I wonder what's wrong. Not even McKenna and Natalie are talking. Hmmm… I can't help but feel strange.'

Tohru dared to ask, "Uhm, is there something wrong?" Sabrina and Sarah looked at her, but said nothing. "No…it's…. nothing…" Sarah said before staring off again. Tohru just looked at the ground, not daring to speak again.

Natalie seemed to know exactly where she was going. She didn't hesitate once, even though you couldn't see more than a few yards in front of you. McKenna took a glance at the incredibly focused Natalie. She wanted to say, "Where exactly are we going?" but stopped herself. She'd find out soon enough.

In 5 more minutes, they were there. Natalie noticed how pale everyone looked as they stood before the apartment building. "23" was near the top in white letters. Deciding to ignore everyone's obvious anxiety, she walked in, practically daring them all to follow.

She walked straight in, and headed directly for the stairs. She knew where she was going. Not once did she look behind to see if the others followed. Then she stood before the large, old-fashion looking door that led into The Boss's apartment. Now even she felt the slight nervous sensation in her stomach, but knocked on the door nonetheless.

"Hello," came a deep, dark voice from inside.

"We're here," was all Natalie said before the door opened, letting them all in.

- - -

"Ok, we're on Main Street," Hatori said suddenly into the silence that had lasted for more than an hour. Everyone was wide-awake, and spikes of fear made some of them shudder as they knew they would see who would capture precious Tohru soon.

"My, what dreadful weather," was Akito's following comment. His eyes were still glued to the window. Then, "Turn here Hatori."

Hatori was shocked to hear Akito giving him driving directions, but complied anyway. Akito did seem to know an awful lot about where they were going.

Akito smirked as they turned. "23 is right there." Akito pointed at a tall, wet, aged building. Hatori had to squint to see the small numbers through the dense fog that was now building. He parked outside of it and herded everyone out of the car door. No one made a sound as they entered.

Hatori walked up to the front desk. "Uhhh, uhm…well…." Was all Hatori could say. He had no idea where these people would be or the number of the apartment. But to his surprise, the woman at the desk said, "22314" "Uhm…thank you," Hatori replied, staring at the ground. He looked up at Shigure, the only one who was an once suspicious about the woman knowing why they were here.

Hatori shrugged slightly and headed towards the stairs. Everyone followed. When Hatori got slightly lost, Akito went ahead and led them to the door with, "22314" on it. Shaking, Hatori knocked.

"Hello?" came a malicious toned voice.

"Uhm…" Hatori tried his hardest to sound confident, "We're here to pick up Tohru Honda. You gave us this-"

"Come in."

Hatori dared to open the door so slow that it creaked.

Gunshots could be heard everywhere in the building.


	12. Chapter 12

YAY the moment uve all been readin for... the CLIMAX!yay!

Chapter 12

Most of the Sohmas screamed. Hatori and Shigure both at once knocked the large group to the side. Machine gun bullets hit the hallway wall. All of them were covering there ears. Momiji and Kisa felt tears come to there eyes.

After about 2 minutes, the bullets stopped. Kagura and Ritsu had been shot in the leg, and Haru's arm was skimmed. The rest were just shaking uncontrollably. Kisa whimpered.

Hatori looked inside. There was a machine gun stationed on a desk with a woman just pulling up from it. She had to be the one firing. Though his face was hidden from view, there was a man sitting behind her. To the left of the desk was Tohru, tied up in a chair. Tears fell from her cheeks from the intense fire. On the wall to the right were 4 young girls, the oldest looking one had to be 13 at most. A shorter blonde one and a dark haired one were leaning on the wall gasping, trying to recover from the shock of the shooting. The other two had a serious expression on their face, hands behind their backs and glancing at the ground.

"I expected you to bring all of the zodiac members to be here; you're missing some," a man's voice sounded. He gave no indication of whom he was talking to. Slowly and fearfully, the other Sohmas looked into the doorway. Momiji let a gasp escape when he saw Tohru.

For a moment, the only sounds that were made were Kisa's whimpering. Then, Akito stood. Hatori and Shigure followed his lead. One by one all of them stood up, but found themselves sneaking in behind the first three that stood. "What…." Hatori was lost for words.

Then, the man stood up and made himself visible. He looked middle-aged, maybe in his 50s. His hair was a deep black and was slicked back with hair jell. He wore a suit just as black as his hair, with a wide-striped navy blue and white tie.

"Hello. It is nice to meet all of you," came a calm but deadly voice. "Pardon but weren't you and your lovely assistant just shooting a machine gun at us!" came Shigure, who was half outraged, half uneasy.

The man giggled a little. "Ah yes. Isn't dear Martha such an excellent gunman?" the voice was so creepy it was familiar. The young woman smirked at the comment then stepped aside. "But lets get down to business."

The man walked towards the tied up Tohru. He undid the bonds and gripped her neck in a headlock, pulling out a knife. "Ok people," he sounded more fierce now. "You all here need to die. I will have to find a way to kill those other zodiac members another time, but you will all die today! So you can either cooperate and die, or run and have this precious girl killed!"

The only sound made was from the right of the room. It came from Sabrina and Sarah, who had gasped at the same time. "What was that!" the man snapped at them. "We uhm eh oh…" Sarah was lost for words. Sabrina didn't try to speak at all. The man's expression softened into a smirk. "Has anyone ever told you not to get too attached to those who you kidap?"

McKenna and Natalie looked down a little. McKenna used her heal to give Sarah a kick in the shin. Natalie punched behind her at Sabrina's stomach. Neither made a sound at the pain they felt suddenly. But now the Sohmas attention was drawn to the young gunman that held a pistol.

Tohru shrieked a little as the knife pressed harder into her neck. "Fire when ready sweety," the man smiled maliciously.

A bullet fired.

And the dark haired man called "The Boss" fell to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Flashback

"Ok people, you all need to die."

Akito ignored every other word he said. 'How dare he try to kill my juunishi. How dare he try to take them from me out of sheer hate!' Akito's rage was building inside of him. He smirked inwardly. He had been waiting for this moment for so long.

No one noticed Akito falling back towards the wall, behind his horrified juunishi. Behind his back he drew the pistol he had been hiding in his pants. Pulling out the bullets from his back pocket, he loaded the gun. No one noticed due to the commotion, even that bastard of a mobster. 'How foolish' he thought.

Just as that bitch was going to fire her pistol, he shot him.

End of Flashback

Tohru stared, shocked at what she saw on the ground next to her. The man who had been threatening to kill her only moments earlier now lay with a bullet in his head, dead. She looked across the room to the people she now considered her friends, who stood in complete and utter shock. There was also Akito, who was gripping his smoking pistol with two hands, gasping.

Everyone was dead silent until Akito started to giggle. "Hehe…hehe… teeheeHAHAHAHAHA!" he sounded insane. Everyone stared at him. He put the gun on the floor and pushed the shocked woman into the apartment bathroom, locking her in. It was easy due to her shock. Everyone stared in silence at Akito.

"Well, I guess I owe you all an explanation," Akito spoke suddenly, "Well, to put it simply, that man is my father."

Some gasped, others looked over to the dead body in shock. After recovering slightly, they all looked over at Akito again.

"Yes, Sohma Akira is his name, and he is thought to be dead by even my mother. I was the only one who knew the truth. And we have always held hatred towards each other. I hated him for staging his death and leaving us, and he hated me simply to comply with my hatred. But somehow, his was worse. He wanted me to be miserable with all his heart. I don't think any of you noticed, but I believe he made a comment revealing that he knew the zodiac curse."

The audience grunted.

"Yes, well, he has always known the curse and he knows the God's relationship with the juunishi. So naturally he knew I was very attached to all of you. So, the evil bastard apparently decided that killing the juunishi members would make me miserable." Akito paused for a moment to think. "He must have found out about Tohru, and decided to lure you all here out of worry for her. How very wise. And he must have hired those girls over there to do it." He pointed at McKenna, Sarah, Sabrina, and Natalie.

They were all struck dumb. Sabrina fainted the instant Akito pointed at them. The others were incredibly pale. Natalie dared to speak. "H-h-he-e was go-oing t-t-o p-ay us on-ne –hun-un-dred gran-and."

"Wow. Well I'm sorry but now that he's dead he won't be able to pay you." Akito smiled ever so sweetly.

Hatori pushed through his family towards the phone. Then he dialed 911.

ok i know that akiras dead in the real series but it builds suspense so o well.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

"Bye!" Sarah and Sabrina glomped Tohru. "Oh my god we'll miss you so much!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Two days ago it all happened. Once Hatori called the police, those who were injured or passed out (Kagura, Ritsu, Sabrina) were taken to a hospital. The rest waited at a police station.

The body of Sohma Akira was put into a body bag and taken away. Though he was put on file as murdered, the murderer was never discovered. The only witness who would dare say it was Akito had died once she fainted due to hitting her head in a sink.

"I'm err…sorry for the inconvenience," McKenna said awkwardly to Hatori. "Quite alright. Tohru is fine. I can see that she was well handled until she had reached the destination," Hatori replied.

"Yes," McKenna said. Then Shigure yelled, "Come on everyone, the plane is boarding!" Everyone hurried over noticing that this was true.

"Bye you guys!" Tohru yelled. The four youth waved and watched the giant hoard of Sohmas leave.

- - -

"You ok?" McKenna asked Natalie. The sun was setting. Tohru and the Sohmas had left nearly 3 hours ago. Sarah and Sabrina decided to get some ice cream for some strange reason. Natalie had barely spoken all day.

"Yeah, it's just…a lot to take in." Natalie dosed off. "Yeah I know what you mean," McKenna replied as she moved to sit next to Natalie on the bench.

"So, are you upset about not getting the 100 grand?" McKenna inquired. "No. I don't care about money anymore. There are more important things." Natalie looked at McKenna in the eye. "Besides, there's no way in hell I'm taking a job like that anymore."

McKenna laughed. "Yeah. I just want to go home, to be honest."

"Haha, sorry. You'll just have to wait one more day. Right now, we have the whole night to enjoy Chicago!"

"Hehe, let's go find Sabrina and Sarah and buy ice cream where ever they got there's. And then lets eat pizza!"

"Yeah! But where are we going to sleep?"

McKenna thought about it for a moment. "Let's find Ryan's house and go there."

"Sounds like a plan."

McKenna and Natalie got up to find their two other companions.

The End

YAY MY FIRST FANFIC lol id already written it before but now ive sent it all bwahaha. now to start other random projects as well as a sequel to this and my huge furuba project and my gargantuan(sp?) project that i may not even write thats not furuba. til next time!


End file.
